


A meeting in the woods

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural, The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting Ellison and Sandburg would never forget again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting in the woods

What was that? Jim Ellison had never seen anything like this. Why did everything happen when he wanted Was it to much to expect a bit of time with his Guide, nature around them, away from the job. He just wanted a few days?

The creature watched them, glowing eyes assessing them before ut decided that Sandburg was the easier prey.

“Back off, Chief. Very carefully.”

Sandburg got his first opportunity to see the creature fully and stopped, staring in wonder. Was that what he thought it was? Blair wasn't a crypto -zoologist, but this was familiar. He had read descriptions detailing the impressive stature and teeth, the fluid and graceful movement... That was the moment the human realized he was about to be eaten. He saw the hind legs of the thing erupt into mentioned movement.

“Down”

The voice was unfamiliar but he reacted immediately. He felt the shot above him before he heard it, only followed by a dieing cry and a body falling down.

Jim came to him, checking him over with his senses. Not that he wouldn't trust his Guide to answer if something was wrong, it was just quicker and more reassuring if he did it himself.

“Everything alright?”

The shooter came nearer, checking the cadaver for any signs of life before he looked them quickly over for any injuries to find nothing at all.

“Everything fine.”

“Why don't you two go along, just to be on the sure side. You can never know what else is in these forrests.”

Jim wanted to stay to get to know more about the dead creature. His Sentinel instincts told him to keep away from the strange animal and to look after his Guide. He didn't know what it was but the Sentinel felt directly at ease with the older man, that he could trust him to do everything that needed to be done. He knew Sandburg would protest this but he knew he was doing the right thing. “Yes. Come along Chief.”

* * *

Rufus Turner waited till the civilians were gone and sighed over the gigantic body. He wouldn't be burying it, that was for sure. Time to collect wood for a nice and big fire.


End file.
